


Never Too Late (Steve Harrington x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N is pregnant with Steve’s child.





	1. Chapter 1

Positive

That’s what my pregnancy test showed. I swear my heart stopped the moment I saw the two red lines. There was no way I can be happy about this; I’m only in high school and who knows how Steve will react to this.

It’s not like I have friends to confide in, Steve has been my best friend way before we started dating. I felt alone and I figured Dustin was the only person I could talk to.

Dustin might be a pain in the butt sometimes but he’s my brother. He knew how to be there for me and comfort me when I needed one. I knew that Dustin would be a perfect person to talk to before I went and talked to Steve.

As I threw away my pregnancy test, I took a deep breath. This is real and there’s no going back; I have a child now. Before I start panicking I tried to relax, then called for my brother to come into my room.

‘What’s up?’ Dustin peeked into my room, seeing my blue expression in the face. ‘Are you okay?’

'I think so. But I want to talk to you about something.’ I sat on the side of my bed.

He joined, sitting right beside me. 'What is it?’

'Uhm… I’m pregnant.’ I look down, not wanting to see my brothers reaction.

There was a moment of silent that felt like hours then he finally spoke. 'I wasn’t prepared to hear that for at least a few more years. Have you talked to Steve yet?’

I shook my head, 'No… I wanted to talk to you first.’

'Why me?’

'I don’t really have friends and besides, you make me feel better.’

Dustin smiled, 'Thank you for trusting me sis. But why are you worried?’

After my brother not freaking out on me, I felt a little bit better. 'I’m scared of how Steve is going to react.’

'You’re scared of your boyfriend?’ He asked nonchalantly.

'Yes, Dustin. I’m gonna have his baby. We’re too young for this.’

'Maybe you’re freaking out for no reason. Talk to him, then figure it out from there.’

Surprisingly, he was right. I shouldn’t be worrying about something that didn’t even happen yet. All I know is that I should definitely talk to Steve now. 'That’s the best advice you’ve ever gave me.’

He smiled, 'You’re welcome.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

I knocked on his door, Steve instantly opened it since he was expecting me to come. 'Hey, missed you.’

Giving him a nervous smile, he detected that something was wrong. 'I’m starting to feel that what you wanted to talk about is bad.’

'I don’t know how else to say this..’

'You’re breaking up with me?’

'You might, with me after I tell you this.’

His eye brows furrowed, confused. 'Why would I do that?’

'Because I’m pregnant.’ I blurted. His facial expression changed as those words came out of my mouth.

'Oh.’ He said before a huge pause. 'I’m not going to break up with you. And whatever decision you make, I’ll be there for you.’

'What if I say I want to keep it?’

He shrugged, 'Then we’ll have a handsome son or a gorgeous daughter.’

Uncontrollably, tears fell from my eyes. Steve’s eyes widen as he gently used his fingers to wipe my tears away. 'Don’t cry, baby. We’re going to be okay.’

I nodded as he reached out for me and hugged me tightly. 'Thank you.’

'Of course, we’re in this together.’


	2. Chapter 2

As we lay on my bed, Steve played with my little belly bump. ‘Little guy, I can’t wait to see you.’

‘We don’t know the gender yet for sure.’ I giggled. 'But we’ll find out tomorrow.’

Steve sighed, 'Damn, I have an exam tomorrow. I can’t go with you. I’m sorry baby.’

'Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.’

'But I want to be there for you. Besides, I wanted to know the gender together.’

I placed my hand on his, 'I’ll tell you what; I’ll get the doctor to write it down and we can know at the same time, okay?’

Throughout this pregnancy, he was my rock. I honestly didn’t know what I would do without him. 3 months, 4 months would pass and he would still be there by my side.

Fearing that someday he might just walk away from all this, I always had my guard down. Steve would always notice that I had my doubt and he constantly reminded me that there was nothing to worry about.

He kept his promise like he said he would.

6 months later he was there, holding my hand as I was giving birth to our lovely child.

After graduation he got an apartment for us to live together. He would work and I’d take care of the baby. Some days were hard but we knew as long as we were together nothing would break us apart.

2 years later he proposed. It was the one of the best moments of my life. Eventually we saved enough money to have a proper wedding to invite our friends and family.

Dustin was right; I was afraid for no reason. The moment I found out about my pregnancy, I thought I was too late. I knew at that moment my life crumbled down into pieces.

But I was wrong.

I had a perfect child and an amazing husband that will be with me forever.


End file.
